Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of terminal technologies, and particularly, to a mobile terminal and a rear housing for the mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of communication technologies, a mobile terminal has been used by more and more people. A mobile terminal housing, as an important part of the mobile terminal to protect a mobile terminal body, has attracted considerable attention.
In the prior art, a mobile terminal housing includes a front frame and a rear housing, a display panel of the mobile terminal is embedded in the front frame, and the rear housing is jointed to the front frame, such that after disassembling the rear housing, circuit elements such as a circuit board, a chip set and the like arranged within the mobile terminal body, and a battery will be exposed.
The circuit elements and the battery will be exposed after disassembling the rear housing, thus when the mobile terminal falls off or other foreign matter (such as water or dust) enters the mobile terminal, the circuit elements and the battery will be easily damaged and thereby functions of the mobile terminal will be adversely affected, therefore the mobile terminal housing has a poorer protective property.